A very Penguin December: Gift of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Daleks are Back and they have a gift for the penguins...Extermination. An epic adventure begins where the penguins not only have to deal with The Daleks but the very fate of history! Guest Starring The Doctor, Clara, Private's uncle Nigel, Elsa, and more.
1. Prolouge: The ultimate Snowball fight

December 1st 1812

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Kingdom of Arendelle

(Skipper's POV)

"Private report," I said, "do we have a visual on the other team." "No sign of team Arendelle!" "Kowalski report chances that Team Penguin will win," I said. "Considering that they have Jack Frost and Elsa," he replied, "We have a 1% percent chance of victory," he said. "Rico," I said, "gather as much snow as you can find." "Skipper snow barricade is complete," Kowalsk replied, "Ammo storeage area complete we are ready."

2 hours later Rico had gathered a decent amount of snow and already had some snowballs premade. Kowalski and Private added to the snow pail with snow they collected from the north mountain. "Snow arsenal ready!" Kowalski shouted. "Rico signal the start of the snowball fight!" Rico hacked up a flaregun and fired it signaling the start of the snowball barrage. As soon as flare exploded the snow shields Kowalski set up were pelted by snowballs of all sizes. I gazed over our snow barricade to see Elsa preparing a gaint snowball to throw at us while frost sent ice blast towards us. "Cease fire! 15 minute Penalty Jack Frost. No ice blasts!" The Doctor voice ran out from the referree box. We peeked over the barricade to see Elsa and Anna staring angrily at frost, "Anna's rules not mine!" The Doctor shouted with the mega-phone, "Resume fire!" I ducked back behind the barricade and the snowball pelting continued.

A gaint snowball almost breached the snow shields, "Keep up the barrage men!" I said as we started returning snowball fire. Kristoff rode up to the barricade on the back of Sven and started throwing snowballs. "Cease fire!" the voice of Clara said, "20 minute penalty Kristoff! Unfair use of a reindeer!" "Oh come on that's a rule!" "I came up with that one," The Doctor said, "Also an extra 15 minutes for Jack Frost!" "What," frost shouted, "why!" "Hitting The Doctor with a snowball!" The Doctor replied mega-phone in hand, "Resume fire!" And so the barrage of snowballs from both sides continued, "Rico get ready," I said. Rico shallowed a lot of snow and I put him over my sholder like a gun. I pulled back his arm and a massive amount of snow fell towards the other side hitting Anna, "Cease fire!" she shouted. "Overruled," The Doctor replied, "resume fire!" "Cease Fire reinstated," Clara said stopping to turn to the Doctor.

"She probably told The Doctor to do as he's told," Kowalski whisperd. "Unfair use of a Penguin," Clara said, "20 minute penalty for Skipper!" "That wasn't in the rules Anna outlined," Kowalski replied with our mega-phone. "It is now," The Doctor replied, "Also Jack frost's penalty is up! Resume Fire!" Jack Frost exited the penalty box as I entered watching as Elsa unintentionally added to our snow stockpail. We watched as Prince Hans received a penalty just for showing up and then, "Skipper penalty is up early since we don't want him in the same box as Prince Hans. Kristoff's penalty is up as well. Resume Fire!" The Doctor shouted. We bolted out the penalty box and back to our sides before Hans got anywhere near the penalty box. The Snowball barrage continued and since there were no rules against hitting Prince Hans we pelted him aggressively until he was covering in snow. That's going to be cold in that penalty box.

Both sides were now at full streagth as we tore apart each others snow shields leaving only two mounds of snow and a no cross zone between us. We were so busy continuing the snow brawl that we didn't notice the clock run out until… "Round one over!" The Doctor shouted, "Ban on using rico lifted…Ban on sven is not! Next round in 15 minutes!" We rechecked our snowballs and waited for the next round to start, "Get ready for round two," The Doctor said, "This round is too the death! Get hit by a snowball and you lose so you each get two new members to your team." "Team Penguin get's Astrid and Hiccup!" Clara said, "Team Arendelle gets Olaf and North!" "Six on Six," I said as Astrid and Hiccup showed up, "what we should have done is the first place." The Doctor signaled to Rico to give the signal with the flare gun. Rico readied the flare and fired signaling the start of the "To the death" round.

We began the barrage hitting Kristoff right away, "Kristoff," The Doctor shouted, "Your out!" "Let me out of here!" Prince Hans shouted. "Prince Hans," The Doctor said, "penalty extended to next week enjoy the dungeons of Arendelle!" A pair of guards carried the prince away to the castle in the distance. "Resume Fire!" We dodged any snowball that came our way and hit right on our next target… "Princess Anna!" Clara said with a mega-phone, "you're out! Resume fire!" A giant Snowball buried Astrid and Hiccup in snow, "come on not fair!" "Astrid! Hiccup! You're out!" The snowball fight but more people on both teams were taken out of the fight. "Rico! Private! North! Olaf! You're out! The game in now 2 on 1! Resume fire!"

"And then there were two," Kowalski muttered, "Keep up the Snowballs," I said as a gaint shadow came over us. "Shinjin's sword," I said. The gaint snowball blasted into us destroying the barricade. "Kowalski! Skipper!" The Doctor said, "Your out! Game over!" "We'll beat them next time," Kowalski said. "Doctor it's time to get us all home," I said. "losers," Anna said. "Anna!" Elsa shouted.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter One: Daleks

December 1st 2014

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"I can't believe we lost," I said. "Well at there was no boasting," Kowalski replied. "Skipper," Private said, "we have a problem." "What kind of problem," I said. Before private could answer the ceiling was destroyed, "Oh come on now we just fixed that!" **_"Seasons Greetings Penguins!"_** a Dalek shouted, **_"Exterminate!"_** "Um…that's not how the season works," I said. **_"Exterminate!"_** "Early Christmas gift of Extermination?" Kowalski muttered, "No thanks." "I doubt they remember…" **_"You have foiled the daleks for too long!"_** "So much for holiday peace," I said.

 ** _"_** ** _Daleks have no concept of peace!"_** "We kind of figured that," Kowalski replied. "Quick the secret exit!" I shouted revealing the hole behind Private's prize fish. We jumped into the hole and slid out, **_"The Penguins must not be allowed to escape!" "Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_**

"What do the Daleks want this time," Kowalski said. "Not giving us an early Christmas gift," I said. "Daleks don't have any holidays," Private said, "sad." **_"Happy Extermination Day!"_** the supreme shouted. "Which is everyday," Kowalski muttered. "They probably don't know what holiday even means," I said. **_"Correct!"_** "Run!" I shouted. "Let's give these Daleks a warm Penguin greeting," I said, "Dalek-class g…" **_"The Penguins Anti-Dalek weapons have been destroyed!"_** "Hey Daleks do you know what this is," Kowalski said holding up a gun, "This gun fires a delta wave!" **_"Scans reveal nothing,"_** a stragetist replied, **_"You have no such gun!" "_** You got me…" Kowalski said, "It's The EMP Cannon!" Kowalski fired the cannon and nothing happened, **_"Daleks are immune to Electric Magnetic Pulses,"_** A Drone replied.

"Learn something new every day," Kowalski muttered. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and fired it at the eyestalk of the nearest Dalek. The Rocket flew past the lens tearing apart the eyestalk as it went along. The Rocket made it to the dome and exploded sending Dalek guts flying everywhere. Rico reloaded and repeated the process destroy two more Daleks. **_"Exterminate!"_** The Supreme shouted firing into the barrel of the rocket launcher causing Rico to flew backwards. "Rico!" Private shouted. **_"You belong to the Daleks now!"_** The Supreme said only for it and the rest of the Daleks to get blown up. "Penguins come with me," an unfamiliar voice said, "we have work to do."

"Who are you," I said. "Penguins Against Alien Threats." "So P.A.T then," Kowalski said. "We prefer P.A.A.T," a female rockhopper penguin replied, "Now go ahead and say it." "Um…Take us to your leader?" "I prefer to come to you but…" "Uncle Nigel," Private said. "Yes," Super Special Agent Nigel replied, "Now let return to P.A.A.T HQ," he said. "And where is that exactly," I said. "Area 52 of course," he replied. "Area 52?" "It's inside Area 51," Nigel said, "if the humans can have a secret military installment why not the penguins." "Joy to the world," Kowalski said, "Secret Bases and Daleks usually don't mix." "We'll see about that," the female rockhopper replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Two: Area 52

9:00 A.M. Mountain Time

Area 52, Nevada

P.A.A.T command room

(Skipper's POV)

"Welcome to Area 52 the epicenter of P.A.A.T," Nigel replied. "Penguins Against Alien Threats," Kowalski said, "The academy didn't teach us about this," I said. "What The Penguin Academy doesn't know won't hurt them," a penguin replied. "Ah the rare Little Blue Penguin," Kowalski said, "Never thought that I would meet on." "Their not the largest penguin," a King penguin said. "Don't be such an African Penguin," an Emperor replied.

"Hey!" an African Penguin replied. "You kind of walked into that one," a humbolt penguin replied. "Attention!" a galapago penguin shouted, "Super Special Agent Nigel on deck!" Every penguin in the facality got to attention except the Adelé Penguins who stayed at ease. "Attention!" Nigel shouted this time getting the Adelés attention, "We have an alien threat the same threat the formed this team the first place…The Daleks." "I am declaring defcon one," he said, "We are at war."

An Earthquake rattled the base knocking us off our feet, "Code Red! We have been breached!" ** _"Exterminate Area 52!"_** a supreme shouted, **_"Bring Team Penguin to me!"_** "You think you are the first aliens to attack us," the female Rockhopper Penguin replied dropping a cyber-head in front of the Daleks. ** _"Dalek are more advanced then Cyber-men,"_** the Supreme said, **_"You will all be Exterminated!"_** "Not so fast," Rotgut announced… **_"Drone Daleks!"_** Three Drones approached one in the original bright red and two in the new more metallic red. "Drone Daleks are Red…" "Here we go again," Nigel muttered. "Who know who else is red? The Red Squirrel!"

"They can't be Red Squirell agents," I said, "First they hate everyone and second the Red Squirrel IS IN JAIL!" The three drones were blown up by Emperor and King Penguins with big guns. "Who need Dalek-class weapons when you have that," Kowalski said. "Just a little something we have been working on over at P.A.A.T," a science-y looking penguin said, "We call it the Dalek buster." "We need some of those," I muttered. "You can take some from our surplus pail," Nigel muttered pointing to a gaint bin behind him a gun of his own in his flippers. **_"Fall Back!"_** The Supreme said literally shuddering. The Daleks were afraid for the first time in their existence as they fled the base. "And they call themselves the superior beings." "The Daleks are afraid," I said, "and that makes them 10 times more dangerous." "What is your name we can't go around calling you the Rockhopper penguin all day," Kowalski said. "Agent 102," She replied, "we like to keep our real names on the classified list. Agent 200!" "Yes 102?" a confident looking King penguin replied. "Report what the Daleks are currently doing," she ordered. "The Daleks are regrouping and their fleet is approaching," 200 replied. "Get me your best agents," I said, "let's get some daleks." "Do you have a preference of species?" 102 asked. "I don't care as long as they are the best!" "Yes Sir."

"General Skipper," Nigel said, "We need you here." "Don't worry Skipper we defeated the Daleks before I think we can handle them," Kowalski said. "We need you here as well Lieutenant Kowalski," Agent Rotgut replied. "Okay Attention!" I said, "You will follow the orders of PFC Private!" "Sir! Yes! Sir!" "Dismissed! Now show the Daleks whose boss!" The special Dalek Taskforce lead by Agent 102 followed Private out of the room with Rico. "Good Luck and May heaven help us," the scientist penguin replied. "So you're Dr. Artic," Kowalski said, "I always wanted to meet you. Your theories on Absolute Zero…have some flaws." "Enlighten me," he said. "Well we know one or two people who might be able might be able…" "Kowalski don't give out our confidential mission files willy-nilly!" "Don't worry we have your Unbelievable Files on file," Dr. Artic said, "Also we're also keeping an eye on the polar bear since they blame us for the Ring of Fire incident." "What they should be blaming Blowhole he is the one that built it!"

"They just mad that when all the ice melts we penguins will still have a continent to stand on," he replied. "We're worry about the polar bears later," I said, "Right now we have Daleks to defeat." "I suggest we open communications with the Dalek emperor," Kowalski said. "What are you mad," Rotgut said, "why should we do that?" "It's the only way to find out what they planning," Kowalski said, "and plus the Daleks already did half the work…" **_"Penguins of Area 52 you will surrender to the Daleks!"_** the emperor shouted its dome and eyestalk filling the screen. "Hello again Emperor Dalek-Sec," I said. " ** _The Daleks will be victorious! If you do not surrender you will be…"_** "Yes I know Exterminated!" I replied. ** _"Do you surrender?"_** "You know me…Never!" **_"Then you will die with P.A.A.T!"_** The emperor ended the message with, ** _"Victory! Victory! Victory!"_** "Private we're counting on you," Nigel said. ****

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Three: Daleks in the snow

Nevada Desert, Nevada

50 miles from Area 51

10:00 A.M. Mountain Time

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

"Snow in a Desert," **_the penguin known as Private said._** "Of course we are in the middle of winter!" **_the penguin who called herself agent 102._** "So the Daleks could show up any moment now," **_another penguin said._** **_"Correct!" I said, "You will all fall to the might of the daleks!"_** "Yeah right," **_Agent 102 replied,_** "Fire at will!" **_The Penguins began their attack and started wiping out my forces. This is impossible! We are the superior beings and we will not fall! Their Dalek buster weapons continued to rip apart my army, "Exterminate them! Exterminate them!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Frozen precipitation has increased," a drone replied. "The penguins are in their element we are outnumbered and outgunned." "Are we not the supreme race? Exterminate them!" My remaining forces began to attack but were destroyed leaving only me, "Exterminate me! You have already proven that you are no better then the Daleks…"_** "You will lose," **_Private replied. "Daleks will be victorous," I said._** "We'll see about that," **_Agent 102 said before firing her gun. I died but I welcome death for the Daleks are victorous. The penguin cheered and then I know no more._**

(Skipper's POV)

"Are you going to join in on the celebration," Nigel said. "It's not over," I said. "But the Supreme Dalek was destroyed and the dalek left," Rotgut said. "They do everything for a reason!" I said pointing my Dalek buster at a ruined dalek. **_"Correct Skipper!"_** Dalek-Sec said, " ** _Surrender now or we will destroy the Earth!"_** "You tried that… a lot." **_'but this time we will succeed and there will be no Doctor to stop us!"_** "We will stop you," I said. **_"The Daleks will be victorous!"_** Emperor Sec replied, " ** _And you cannot stop us!"_** Sec ended the message leaving everyone shocked.

"That is a bit outside our jurisidiction," Agent 202 said. "Don't worry it's in ours," I said, "We won't involve P.A.A.T any longer then we need to." "What are we going to do," Private said. "We will bring the fight to the Daleks since we get to keep The Dalek busters." "Our gift to you," Nigel replied, "Now save our planet" "The Dalek fleet is approaching." "Don't worry about us," He said, "we can take care of ourselves" "It has been an honor and a pleasure Agent," I said, "If we fail I'll see you on the other side."

"Goodbye Skipper," he said. "Okay Boys let's get to work…but first we have some allies to find!" "Yes Sir," Kowalski said as we exited the base. Private waved goodbye but hopefully this won't be last we'll see of Super Special Agent Nigel. "Space-time Teleport at the ready!" "Space-Time Teleport," Agent 102, "we need one of those." "I'm working on it," Dr. Arctic replied, "why do you need one by the way?" "Like I'm going to let them have all the fun," she replied. "ETA of the Daleks," Rotgut said. "Um…right now." **_"Exterminate!"_**

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Four: The glacier that never was

Arendelle glacier, Norway

10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski why is there a glacier where Arendelle supposed to be!" "I miscalculated the date," I replied, "we're still in 2014." "That doesn't explain why there's a glacier here…this wasn't on the maps" "Something happened to history," I said, "Next stop unfrozen Arendelle…"

December 1st 1812

"…or not," I said. "Oh this is just great!" Skipper said. "We're on the North Mountain where the Ice palace should be," I said. "But where's it," Private said, "It's almost as if it never happened." "Let's try shortly after we met them," Skipper said.

August 21st 1812

"Well that didn't work out well," I said. "Try thirteen years ago," Skipper said. I pressed the button on the Space-time teleport and…

August 2nd 1799

…we found ourselves on rock on the fjord The Arendelle Glacier dominating the horizon. "Let try nine years ago," Skipper said. "That was before Elsa was born!" "That was an order mister!"

November 1st 1790

"Still a glacier Skipper," I said. "1766," Skipper replied. "Okay," I said, "let's try the year America declared independence…"

July 4th 1776

"Still a glacier!" Skipper said. "How about we try 50 years ago," Private said. "Okay then 50 years ago it is," I said.

June 27th 1716

"Okay," Skipper said, "this is getting annoying." "50 more years then," Private said. "Arendelle was founded sixty years ago from this date," I said, "and this glacier is 59 years old." "So something happened sixty years ago," Skipper said. "According to my calucations this glacier was formed on New Year's eve at midnight…" "You better be correct this time.

December 31st 1666

11:49 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Okay we have eleven minutes to figure out what happened," I said. "Won't we get noticed," Private said. "First of all I turned off the transalator and second who's going to notice four penguins," I said. "Okay we take the shortest routes possible," Skipper said, "We can't afford to waste time." "Yes sir!"

Five minutes later we found a young queen surrounded by angry citizens, "11:55," Skipper said, "Ready the Space-Time Teleport." I got out the teleport preset to the north mountain and readied myself to press the send button at a moments notice. "Arendelle never had any problems until the 2nd of october," a man said, "when you made a deal with those things to control your powers better." "There were other people in Elsa's family that had powers?" "Well it had to come from somewhere," I said, "must be a really recessive trait." "You're a monster!" someone who looked like an ancestor of the Duke of Weaseltown. We expected the queen of run off instead she said, "My family is dead…You want a monster I'll give you a monster!"

The townspeople started to run away but it was too late. The queen exploded with ice and a glacier began to form at an unnatural speed trapping everything herself included in ice. The Clock tower tolled midnight and the shortest year in the kingdom's new history began. I pressed the button and teleported us a safe distance away watching helplessly as the kingdom turned into a massive map-changing glacier. "What did the he mean by those things?" "I think we have a pretty good idea," I said, "The Daleks. We also have a pretty good idea when."

(End of Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Five: New history of Earth

October 27 2062

Ice world: Earth satellite (closed)

(Skipper's POV)

"Where are we now," I said. "A Satellite in earth's orbit in the year 2062" "that's the Earth?" I said, "What caused it to turn into a gaint iceball." "Let's see," Kowalski read, "Ice world: Earth started as the Arendelle Glacier in the old nation of Norway…which appeared suddenly on the morning of January 1st 1667. The Glacier grew until it encompassed a small body of water." "Okay," I said. "Then after a Dalek invasion in the year 2015 the glacier rate of growth increased and quickly covered much of Europe."

"Kowalski tell us there is some good news." "Nope," he said as he continued to read, "By the year 2049 the glacier covered half the globe and the remaining people built an ark with ten of every animal and as many people they could fit. The ark dubbed Space-ship earth left never to return leaving the people and animals they left behind to their doom. In the year 2052 the Glacier covered all but the southern hemisphere, the southern tip of south America, and most of south Africa…Now only Penguins remain as the dominate species." "So then what," I said. "Earth was deemed uninhabitable in the year 2060 and declared a penguin preserve." "And all aliens lost interest in earth and stop invading it." "The New home of the human race was destroyed by the Daleks…This station well serve as a way to remember the planet we lost."

"Global warming my foot," I muttered. "Skipper this isn't suppose to happen," Kowalski said, "We saw the future and there was no planet-sized glacier! And plus there was no Arendelle Glacier on any map! Something has happened to time!" " ** _Correct,"_** a lone Dalek said, **_"This is our victory!"_** "Not for long," I said, "Kowalski!"

(End of chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Six: Rewriting History back

The Kingdom of Arendelle

October 2nd 1666

(Skipper's POV)

"There they are," Kowalski shouted. "Let's stop them before they mess up history." **_"The first queen of Arendelle has been detected!"_** " ** _Queen Arendelle!"_** The Supreme said, **_"We have an offer you can not refuse!"_** "How do we get the Daleks to come to us without getting attention to ourselves," I muttered. "Give them a reason to run," Kowalski replied. "Give me complete control over my Powers? Why would you do that?" "This is the gift of the Daleks!" "Don't take the offer," a man said the very same one we saw earlier…I mean later. "But control over my powers no more thawing things everytime I make a mistake!"

"I don't trust these Things…" he said, "there's an evil about them I can feel it." "You listen to the Trolls too much," Queen Arendelle said, "I accept the…" "In the Name of the future generations of Arendelle don't accept the offer," I said, "We seen the results of this agreement and…we want to stop it." "What is the result of this agreement," she asked. "Arendelle will be trapped in a glacier cut off from the rest of the world," Elsa said, "and I will seize to exist." "You exist right now," I said. "No I do not," Elsa said, "I am a nothing but a spirit of time a person who will never exist." "So you're alive as an echo of the original history," Kowalski said. "Yes but I will fade," she said. "Who are you," Queen Arendelle said, "or rather who would you have been?" "Queen Elsa of Arendelle your…how many greats?" "Too many" "Right," she said, "I'm your descendent but without Arendelle I will not be." "She surely looks likes family," the man said.

"What do I do to save you," Queen Arendelle said as Elsa started to fade. "Destroy the Daleks…save history!" Elsa faded into nothingness leaving the four of us, the First Queen and The Daleks. " ** _You will accept the offer or…"_** I fired my Dalek buster gun and destroyed two of the Daleks while Queen Arendelle froze the other three. " ** _This is impossible our victory…"_** "Is no longer possible," I said gun pointed at the Supreme, "and since you failed to convince the original snow queen this plan never happened in the first place." I destroyed the daleks before it could even say Exterminate and the ruins of the Daleks faded from history. "History is saved and we stopped the Dalek plan before it began!" "Just to be sure," I said, "Kowalski do the honors."

Kowalski pushed a button and we disappeared in a flash the memory of the event already fading.

December 1st 2014

"We did it," I said, "no more glacier just the Arendelle ruins that are supposed to be here!" "There was never a glacier in the first place," Kowalski said. "Skipper should we go back to 1812 for a rematch?" "No Private I had enough timetraveling for one day," I replied, "let's go home." "What should we call this the Dalek plan that never was?" "We'll figure something out."

 **The End**


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
